1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and particularly to a connector which is surface-mounted on a printed circuit board and to which a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as “FPC”) is connected by a front locking method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a connector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-56765, for example, in which a pressing cover 30 is turnably supported on a connector main body 10 and the pressing cover 30 is pulled down to thereby connect a flexible circuit 1 to terminals 20 of the connector.
In the above-described connector, however, a jig is necessary to mount the pressing cover 30 to the connector main body 10, mounting operation takes effort, and productivity is low in actuality.